


What Lies Beneath

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Pegging, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but she didn’t care. Knowing what she’d get to do with it later made every awkward step worthwhile." Castle and Beckett decide to take one of their fantasies just a bit further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

The fantasy wasn’t an entirely new one; they’d experimented with a portion of it weeks ago and it had been part of a night neither would forget any time soon. But a subtle shift of her hips reminded her that they were about to take their lust to a whole new level, and if her damp panties were any indication, she was going to have a lot of trouble focusing at work. Of course, she’d planned to do it on a day full of paperwork from the case they’d wrapped up the day before, so she would be spending the next several hours hot, wet, and wanting, with nothing but a pen in her hand and her fiancé’s touch just out of reach.

When the elevator jolted to a stop and the metallic doors opened on a hiss, she strutted toward the bullpen, a sense of power countering the hint of apprehension she had felt when she’d gotten dressed that morning. She was wearing a blazer, fastened carefully at her waist, and a tie that seemed to kick Castle’s libido up a notch, possibly a Pavlovian response to how hard she had made him come the last three times she’d worn it. Her blouse was tucked into pants that had become far too tight, the strap-on tucked against her pelvis and pressed demandingly against the zipper.

It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but she didn’t care. Knowing what she’d get to do with it later made every awkward step worthwhile.

When Castle finally arrived, he nearly dropped the coffee onto her desk, noting her attire and smiling appreciatively. She couldn’t help but rock forward in her seat, seeking any pressure that might relieve the pulsing in her clit and the way her opening clenched around nothing.

“Why, Detective, it’s such a shame I wasn’t awake to watch you get dressed this morning. I might have taken advantage of that tie before you could have even left the bedroom.”

She smirked. “Yes, it is a shame. After all, you weren’t able to see what else I put on.”

It took him a second, but then he nearly choked on his latte, his eyebrows raised comically. She simply bit her lip, satisfied that she’d made him at least as aroused as she already was.

“Are you…does that mean…” He shook his head as if to put his words together more smoothly and leaned closer so nobody would hear. “Do you mean to tell me that you’re wearing a _strap-on_ right now?”

Rising from her desk chair and making her way across the floor, she tossed a smile over her shoulder, letting the mischievousness in her eyes answer on her behalf. Walking normally still took some effort, but the rush of adrenaline that had come with his appearance at the precinct was carrying her forward. By the time she reached the murder board, needing to clear it from their solve the night before, she let herself relax into the fantasy, her confidence boosted by the bulge in her pants.

Castle stayed behind, most likely hindered by the tightening of his own pants, but she returned minutes later with a box full of notes and pictures from the case, prepared to close out the file while he sat excitedly by her side. Unfortunately it didn’t take long before she had to admonish him, afraid that he was calling far too much attention to her lap.

“You’ve gotta stop staring.”

His eyes flicked upward for less than a second, seemingly unable to stray from his daydream for long. “But you said it wasn’t so creepy anymore.”

“It’s not creepy.” She looked around before lowering her voice again. “It’s just really fucking obvious.”

With that, she pushed away from her desk and hurried into the break room under the pretense of needing more caffeine; the half-full latte she’d left behind suggested she needed the space to regroup more than anything else. She may have chastened him, but she had been just as guilty, shifting in her seat more than could be considered normal. She braced herself with both hands on the countertop and took a deep breath, her exhalation cut short when she felt him crowd her from behind.

He was careful not to touch her, but leaned over her shoulder. “You can’t blame me for being excited, Kate. We’ve talked about this for a long time.”

She sighed. “I know, but maybe we didn’t think this all the way through. Wearing this is intoxicating and I can’t wait to be home with you, but it’s not exactly conducive to a productive work day.”

“If it’s really a problem, I’ll leave so that you can get your paperwork done.”

“Well, look on the bright side. The sooner I finish, the sooner we can move on with the rest of our little charade.”

Without warning, he reached around and began to rub his palm up and down the front of her pants. “I’m not sure the charade is all that _little_. Tell me, exactly how much of what we discussed is going to happen tonight?”

“All of it?”

“It doesn’t have to be a question, Kate.” His hand slid up to her waistband, a single fingertip dipping underneath to tease her skin and brush against the head of the hidden toy. “You know that I’m happy to do this with you.”

“Okay.”

She felt his smile against her ear, his words following a moment later. “What’s okay? Is it okay that I want to kneel in front of you when you get home? That I want to peel your pants down your legs and then suck your cock? That I want you to look down at me while I take it deep into my mouth? Or is it okay that I want you to fuck me with it? That I want you to make me come while you’re buried inside me?”

The shiver surging through her body was undeniable and she nodded, swallowing against the need that threatened to smother what remained of her work ethic. He pushed his hips forward, the insistence of his cock acting as unnecessary confirmation of everything he said, and she closed her eyes. It took longer than it should have, but she finally found the strength to nudge him backward, her fingers wrapping around his wrist and removing his wandering hand from her body.

“Castle.”

She was relieved when he stepped back without a word, probably aware that even the most playful argument would crush her resolve and send them into the nearest vacant room for a desperate round of precinct sex. She gathered herself, straightening her clothes and preparing herself for the rest of her work day.

They needed to make it home.

It would be so worth it.

*****

The front door of the loft closed behind her, the lock a sharp click in the otherwise quiet room. She slid the blazer down her arms before she took more than a step forward, eager to be free from the layers hiding everything she wanted to share with the man she loved. She’d barely tossed it aside when he appeared from the darkness of his office.

“Leave the rest on.”

His command made her breath catch in her throat, the roughness in his voice suggesting that she might be in for more of a power play than she’d originally thought. She palmed the toy she’d kept in place all day, a subconscious need to remind herself that she’d be in control at some point, if not now.

“Even my heels?”

“Especially your heels.”

She smirked, watching carefully as he crept toward her. The moment he reached her, he pressed his flat hand against her sternum and pushed her backward into the door. She gasped at the contact, but he soothed her with a smile, his fingertip tracing the length of her tie even as he stared into the darkness of her eyes. When the material ran out, he tugged on it, searching for a boundary that had long been conquered. It seemed as though a hungry kiss was imminent, but instead he dropped to his knees, his hands skimming her sides on the way down. He let them fall to her ankles, sneaking under the hem of her pants to tease the skin around the thin straps of her shoes. It shouldn’t have been nearly as erotic as it was, but the combination of his opinion of her power heels and the desperation that had thrummed through her all day was enough to cause her to whimper.

He had to have heard her, but he said nothing, simply running his hands up the back of her legs, gliding over the curve of her ass and around to the front of her pants, unfastening them without hesitation. Tucking his fingers into the waistband of her panties, he pulled them down until the strap-on sprung free, and she found herself holding her breath, waiting to see what he’d do next. With the exception of her blazer and his shoes, they were still fully clothed, something about that turning her on even more.

Their eyes met for the briefest second before his hand gripped the base of the plastic cock in front of him and he moved his head forward so that his tongue could flick against the tip of it. Fuck. That alone caused a needy contraction of muscles that begged to grip something solid, her body weeping for so much more. The base of the toy was making just enough contact with her clit to be maddening, and she shook her head against her own physical pleasure, focusing on the visual fantasy playing out in front of her.

His lips were wrapped around it now and he began the slow slide forward, taking it inch by inch as if he had all the time in the world. Impatient, she ran her fingers through his hair and palmed the back of his head, pushing him just as much as she dared. He took the hint, swallowing against the depth of the strap-on before backing away; it left his mouth for only a moment, his head bobbing forward to claim it once again. His pace increased, a rhythm found, and she stared down at him as he drove them both crazy. He was loud, a pleasant blend of moans and a positively filthy sucking sound, and she was certain she must be making plenty of noise herself, keening as she used her free hand to slap pathetically at the door behind her.

When she couldn’t take it anymore, her body pulsing uncontrollably, she dragged him to his feet and kissed him with an open mouth, seeking the taste that would have been hers if she’d had a real cock to offer. They lost themselves to it for a while, grasping hands and careless teeth, but they finally stopped long enough to stumble into their bedroom. They kicked the door shut and he bit down on her shoulder, her blouse the only barrier to the mark they both knew he wanted to leave.

“Fuck me, Beckett.”

The sharpness of the consonants was the same as if he’d called her Kate, but the use of her surname signified something more, a callback to years of longing. It brought with it another wave of arousal, but she was more than willing to drown.

Their clothes were discarded without conscious thought, ripped from their bodies and left along the floor in a messy path to the bed. She had just enough awareness to fumble through the nightstand drawer for the bottle of lube, also managing to grab a couple of pillows to raise Castle’s hips to the perfect angle. He was settled on his back a moment later and she positioned herself between his legs, the strap-on seemingly eager for what was to come. After bending his legs upward and letting them fall open invitingly, she poured some of the liquid onto her fingers and slid two of them forward without further warning, confident in her practiced touch. Her pace was careful enough to allow him to adjust to the pressure, but when he began to rock his hips in a request for more, she added a third finger and sped up slightly.

Concentrating on his body’s response gave her arousal the opportunity to ebb, but the breathlessness of the next word from him carried it back.

“Please.”

She let her eyes meet his as her hand slowly slipped away from him. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me with your cock.”

Anything she might have said to that would have come out far less steady than she’d like, so she stayed silent. Thoroughly coating the strap-on, she gripped the toy and brushed the tip of it against him, the same way he so often teased her. When the anticipation got to be too much, probably for both of them, she leaned forward and guided it into his waiting body. She watched it disappear, the progress measured by his increasingly loud moan; after only a few inches, she withdrew it almost entirely, then pressed into him again.

Without moving too suddenly, she reached down to wipe her hands on the sheet. Once most of the lube was off, she held onto his knees for leverage and began to thrust more firmly, still cautious enough to avoid hurting him. Her eyes fell to his cock, lying hard and heavy before her as a few droplets gathered on his stomach. The wetness between her legs was becoming just as apparent, the ache even more difficult to ignore, but she was intent on getting him off before she touched herself.

Continuing to pump into him, she let go of one leg and wrapped her long fingers around his shaft, easily catching up to the rhythm her hips had established. He stretched his arms above his head and flattened his palms against the headboard to counter the force with which she fucked him, encouraging her with a litany of wicked demands. Her pace quickened when she noticed his body beginning to tense, the taut arc of his back obvious as he fought against his impending climax, a desperate attempt to draw out the fantasy. She twisted and stroked more furiously with her hand, her lower body still working him steadily.

“Let go, Castle. You said you wanted to come while I was buried inside you. Do it now. Let me see it.”

Her name tumbled from his lips amid a string of profanities, ropes of fluid punctuating his cries. She slowed both the slide of her hand and the rock of her hips, letting him drift back from the pleasure that had caused his eyes to slam shut. He opened them just in time to catch her bringing her fingers to her mouth, her tongue darting out to clean the stickiness from the side of her knuckle. They stared at each other as she lowered her hand, this time holding to the base of the strap-on as she leaned backward, freeing it from his body. His eyes closed again, probably with a combination of relief that it was over and a desire for more.

She crawled up the bed and rested alongside him, the toy flopped profanely against his leg. Ignoring the mess they’d made and her own need, she traced meaningless patterns on his chest, letting several moments pass before she interrupted the silence.

“This whole day was pretty incredible.”

He turned his head enough to kiss her forehead. “Yeah? What was your favorite part?”

“I don’t even know.” She waved her hand toward her waist. “Hiding this at the precinct. The way you were touching me in the break room. Watching you suck me off by the front door. Fucking you in our bed.”

“Gee, don’t hold back, Kate.”

She bumped him with her shoulder. “You asked.”

Suddenly he sat up, looking down at her as if something had just occurred to him. “Fuck. You haven’t even come yet. How did I…I mean, how could I have…why didn’t I…?”

“Castle. You were a little busy.”

“But I…” He ran his hand down his face, shaking his head. “Just give me a minute and I promise I’ll reward you for your patience.”

She gave him a minute.

And then rewarded she was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Summer Hiatus '14 Kink Meme Prompt: "Kate wears a strap on to work. When they get home, Castle gives her a blowjob and then she fucks him with it."


End file.
